A Heart
by loves-kagome-29
Summary: A heart can only take so much pain before it explodes.....................My heart is a ticking time bomb that is about to explode in a feary of tears,screams,and blood. Can someone stop my ticking time bombCan someone save my life from my own
1. A heart can only take so much pain

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA :( it sucks anyway on with the story

--

this story was made with the help os

Dark.

Angelvanholey.

Sexikiiti.

Nocomment.

HalfAwake.

Kittenkitty.

And many other.

I want to thank my friends for help me get over my past :)

--

A raven haired girl set by a fire in the night sky.She looked up at the wonderful stars shinying brightly.She sighed at the thought of her Half-Breed lover not being here to enjoy it.Even thow he was a stuck up ass,as sango had put it a few nights ago she couldnt help but love him.She couldnt help but stay by his side.Sure he had broken her heart beyound repair in the worse way posible but she loved him.And she would never stop loveing him.She stood up slowly and carefully hoping not to wake the others.She gentlle pushed shippo,her adopted son to the side careful not to wake him.She slowly slide out her sleeping bag.She grabed her bows and arrows and her back pack.For some reason she had a feeling that tonight was going to hurt her in more ways then one.Then she heard it.Her heart stoped at the sight of it she breathed deep.Tears flowing down her face.She grabed an arrow.And ponited to inuyasha and kikyo.She whispered inuyasha in the cold gentle wind that also carried her tears.Inuyasha turned around to see her she said one thing.One thing that made his heart brake.The one thing that made him regret.The one thing that made him see the hurt he had cased

"A heart can only take so much pain before it explodes in a fary of tears screams and blood" And with that said she let the arrow go head stright for the mark.

She screamed his name in hate and furry and insadness" INUYAHSA!!" it ecoed throw the trees. The forest,The demons,The birds,Even kikyo her self was sadden by the girls voice.It was broken and dead.Her eyes were lifeless and in pain.Her body was in pain.And she had just killed her one true love.Inuyasha.

--

O.K thats the opening to this story if you want more you have to review NOT that hard ppl im writeing this for you PLZ review

--

A heart can only take so much pain before it explodes...My heart is a ticking time bomb that is about to explode in a feary of tears,screams,and blood. Can someone stop my ticking time bombCan someone save my life from my own

Summary: it was for thoses who didnt see it in the beggnining


	2. A lovedfilled kiss

CHAPTER 2- My Last Breath

Kagome walked throw the forest she had refushed to go back to the group,She had just killed Inuyasha.Her love. She did the one thing she could do.She sang and cried.

Hold on to me love...

You know i cant stay long...

All i wanted to say was i love

And im not afried (ahh)

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

She song and song unnone to here she had someone watching her.Some one with gold eyes.And long white hair.

Holding my last breath.

Safe inside my self.

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapter light.

It ends here to night.

The tall handsom demon walks swiftly behind the girl and watched her cry and sing.Kagome was still unaware of his presents.

Ill miss the winters.

A world of frigle things.

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollwo tree

(come find me)

She slowly pulled a knife from her pocket.She slowly and carfully lifed it to her throat.All while the demon was watching her waiting.

I know you hear me

I can taste it in you tears!

Holding my last breath

Safe inside my self

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapter light

It ends here tonight

The demon lord slowly steped in and grabed the blade.Kagome could only gasp.She whispered...sesshomaur.Then in a blink of an eye his lips was on hers in a lovefilled kiss.

--

LOVEFILLED?! WTF IS GOING ON. well if u review u might find out and YES i skiped parts of the song so what DEAL WITH IT! :O LOL anyway ill stop now


End file.
